


Stitches

by bisexualreina



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, Bisexual Relationship - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Emily Sim Lives, F/F, Post Season 5, bisexual mothers, bisexual stella gibson, emily sim - Freeform, post series 3, stella and scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Emily gets a cut on Stella's watch
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Stitches

Stella gripped the young girl tightly as she raced into the emergency bay of the hospital, a frantic Emily clinging to the woman’s coat while blood coated her leg, soaking through the tube sock that Stella had luckily packed for her interrupted evening at the gym. Fear raced through her body as she bustled through the small crowd of people, hiking the screaming girl higher up on her hip before exhaling nervously at the receptionist.

“Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson, this is a dire emergency and I need a room right away.” She demanded, the young woman staring back at her and the sobbing girl in slight disbelief, but she seemed too young, new, and nervous to question what the woman was bellowing at her. With a flash of her badge and a wave of a few doors Stella was following an array of nurses into the triage bay where a clean bed was waiting for them.

She could feel Emily’s grip around her neck tighten at the sight of the bed, making her chest ache even more. Scully had trusted her, they had been seeing each other for nearly a year and a half and Stella had graciously watched over the little one with ease in the past, but this was the first time she had fucked up. 

She had turned her back for _one second_. All it took was one fucking second of broken attention, and the sound of untied shoes, a loud crash and broken porcelain filled her ears. Upon racing around the corner she found Emily on the ground with her pink shoelaces tangled, one of Stella’s flower vases shattered all over the floor, and a shard neatly sliced into Emily’s left leg, flowers and water flooding the floor, mixing with he blood spilling out of her laceration. She wanted to scream and shout in panic, but by the look of terror in the little girl’s eyes, she knew she had to remain calm for her sake. She scooped her up with a nervous grunt and rubbed her back for a moment to try and soothe her, gathering her thoughts before deciding on the hospital.

She had called Scully, rambling numerous apologies before the redhead cut the line, causing fears to race through her. She had ruined everything and wasn’t ready for any of this to end.

“Okay Ms. Emily, your…” the nurse began, causing her to poke her wailing head up from Stella’s blouse, tears creating a puddle on the maroon fabric while she shuddered.

“Stella.” She sniffled.

“Your…Stella, is going to place you on this big bed and we are just going to look at a few things and help you out.” The nurse smiled, but upon the blonde trying to release her, she just wailed harder, nails raking at her arms to keep her safely cocooned in them. The sounds of pure fear and terror that the little girl was omitting was too much for her to handle, causing her own overwhelmed tears to erupt from her eyes.

Eventually Stella was able to pry the wailing girl from her grasp and managed to get her on the table, her thrashing limbs and wails causing her to assist in trying to calm her down. 

“Where is mamaaaaa!” Emily screamed, and to be honest Stella was thinking the same thing, allowing her to keep a painfully tight grip on her fingers. 

“Mama is coming, she is going to be here soon!” Stella promised, rubbing her bangs back with a soothing motion, the action doing very little to calm her down, erupting the room into noisy chaos and nothing had even happened yet.

Before the nurse could begin cleaning the wound there was a commotion on the other side of the curtain, the flustered sound of her partner’s voice growing louder as she eventually found the room that they were residing in. Stella felt a lump rise in her throat at the sight of Scully’s tear stained face. 

“Dana…” Stella gasped, moving out of the way for the mother to scramble towards her daughter, smothering her with kisses before taking a firm grip on her leg to prevent her from moving, all while soothing her with her words to keep her still. Stella could hear the increase of her wailings upon the introduction of the pain killing injection, causing her chest to ache once more.

“I-I’m going…” She muttered under her breath, cupping a hand to her mouth.

The blonde sucked in a sharp breath and scrambled out of the room, figuring that the space and distance could do her some good, and one less person was probably better for the doctors to work on the little girl. She jogged down the hall and paced nervously, wondering what on Earth had ensued and how to right her wrong. The sight of a glowing machine in the corner caused her to sigh and wander towards the dispensary of snacks, shoving money into the spout before punching in numbers to get a plethora of chocolate.

She could recall how Emily enjoyed the treats, and that was the one thing that she wanted at this moment, to put a smile on her face. She couldn’t find it in her to wait in the waiting room, it was too far, settling on the hallway outside of the room. She wanted to keep quiet, to just wait and see what Scully would have to say upon their discharge, the thought making her slightly nauseated. 

Emily was Scully’s entire world, and she made that entirely clear upon their meeting, and yet Stella found herself loving the both of them even more. She wanted nothing more than to be a loving parent if Scully would allow it, and after this she doubted that entirely. 

The image of Emily’s weeping frame caused even more anxiety inducing guilt to race through her chest, unsure of what to do next. Juggling the candy bars and boxes in her hands to try and take her mind off of it, but she couldn’t help the feeling of tears building in her eyes, thick trails of them dripping down her cheeks. She lifted a hand to her brow bone to try and shield anyone from witnessing the Detective Superintendent breaking down in an emergency room corridor.

Her chest shook and she wanted nothing more than to explain herself, to let it all out and beg for both Scully and Emily’s forgiveness, all _if_ Scully allowed her near her daughter again. The wails on the other side began to soften, allowing Stella to breathe a bit easier, however it didn’t ease any of the tears falling down her cheeks, or the guilt in her heart.

She leaned her shoulder on the wall and dragged her heel against the linoleum floor, anxiously debating whether or not to break open one of the candy bars and eat them out of stress, but she decided against it. Luckily she tucked them into her coat as Scully shuffled out of the room, seemingly calm as she approached her partner.

She had been shocked at the disheveled sight of her guarded girlfriend. Stella was normally someone who kept a composed nature of herself, especially in such a public and professional setting, causing Scully’s stomach to turn slightly at the sight of her. She instantly took a step towards her and wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her close to try and soothe her, rubbing a steady hand up and down her back until she felt her relax slightly.

“I’m sorry- about everything Scully. I didn’t mean for this to happen- I went to go get her some more juice and she was coloring and I didn’t know her shoes were untied…” Stella rambled, sloppily wiping the tears off of her cheeks, her nail grazing the skin, leaving a red mark right under her eye. Scully didn’t know what to say, but by the sight of her girlfriend, she knew that she needed to say something fast.

“I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore.” She all but whispered, unable to make eye contact with the redhead who just pinched her lips shut and pressed a kiss onto the blonde’s cheek, following it up with a tender one on her pouting lips.

“Nonsense. Now, Emily wants to see you, she was sad that you came out here.” Scully winked, taking her partner’s hand before giving it a squeeze. Stella breathed a bit easier and followed her back into the room where Emily was contently placed on the bed, her leg bandaged and propped on a pillow. She swallowed a sob and bit down on her lip, instantly muffling her cries as the little girl smiled up widely at her.

“Stella!” She squealed as Scully busied herself signing the discharge forms, putting her insurance information down for the billing. Stella just exhaled her worries and managed a slight smile at the girl, her tiny arms reaching out for her. Her request for her presence was enough for her to discard her fears at the moment and embrace the little girl, pressing a kiss into her hair as she snuggled farther into the familiar scent of her blouse.

“Hi there my little bug, I have a surprise for you.” Stella breathed, holding a small packet of skittles out for her little hands to clutch, her rosy cheeks spreading with an excited grin.

“You were so brave.” Stella commented as the little girl managed the package, brushing her bushy hair back behind her ear. Scully came up behind her and placed a tender hand on her lower back, grinning at the both of them as she straightened her scrubs.

“Well, mama is pretty hungry, she hasn’t had any dinner yet, and from our night here I am guessing neither have you two. Why don’t we take a trip down to Willy’s?” Scully suggested, the burger joint a family favorite upon Stella’s move to the United States, and for two women who loved fueling their bodies with healthy and nourishing food, were suckers for greasy, obscene, burgers and shakes every once and a while, much to their daughter’s liking.

Emily nodded excitedly and reached her little hands out once more, allowing Stella to gracefully scoop the little girl into her arms, feeling her snuggle warmly against her chest as the three of them made their way out of the hospital and to the car.

…

The small family sat comfortably on the grass of the park as the still moon tumbled amongst the stars. Emily was cuddled warmly on Stella’s lap, her head tucked on her chest sleeping while ice cream covered fingers rooted in the maroon blouse of hers. Even her blonde curls that were trailing over her shoulders stuck to sticky fingers that held her tenderly.

“Oh shit, there is ice cream all over your good shirt.” Scully cried, searching for anapkin amongst the takeout bags, but Stella just waved the bag out of her hand and pulled her partner closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Shhh, it’s fine.” Stella smirked, pressing a kiss onto her love’s forehead.

The three of them sat in silence while staring up at the twinkling stars before Scully cleared her throat. “You know, when I first adopted Emily I accidentally cooked old chicken and fed it to her without knowing it. She was horrendously ill for almost two days and we both ended up in the emergency room.” Scully smirked tiredly, brushing the hair out of Stella’s eyes, her hand grazing her cheek.

“So…” Stella questioned, making Scully chuckle and intertwine her fingers into Stella’s that were still hanging onto her toddler comfortably. The young doctor leaned in and kissed her softly, her pillowy lips pressing against her’s nervously before bumping her nose against her’s. 

“So what I’m trying to say is accidents happen. I know you wouldn’t intentionally hurt my daughter and that you’re a good person, plus, there is no way that you could’ve stopped this.” Scully grinned, watching the way Stella brushed a tender finger up and down Emily’s cheek, prying the sticky cup out of her hands so that she could sleep soundly.

“I never thought I’d be so in love with someone, or want to parent with them so badly. Emily is so special and my heart hurts when she cries and it’s my fault, I just want to protect her from everything.” Stella admitted, and for someone who was quite conservative with her emotions, this admission was big for Stella Gibson.

“I love you so much Stella.” Scully found herself gushing, this time Stella was the one leaning in, kissing her tenderly, finding herself giggling with the taste of chocolate milkshake on her lips. 

“I love you too, Dana, and I promise that I will do my very best to keep us out of the emergency room. Or to at least kiss all the owies until they feel better.” Stella vowed, grinning as she stared down at the cuddly girl so comfortable in her embrace.

“She looks just like you, I can’t handle it.” Stella gushed, her regular quippy tone returning as she smiled softly at her love, now rocking back and forth to keep her asleep. Scully just giggled and draped a spare sweater over their daughter to keep the night chill out.

“Well maybe you can have one and we can even it out, and I can gush over a tiny Gibson-Scully and we can struggle through parenting together again.” Dana smirked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde who just laughed at the thought, resting her head on her partner’s shoulder.

“I guess I wouldn’t hate that.” 


End file.
